Conventional TIA circuits implement AC coupling and external biasing. AC coupling comprises a number of additional capacitors. External biasing comprises a number of additional resistors. There are many disadvantages to conventional TIA circuits. Conventional TIA circuits require a large capacitance (i.e., capacitors) for AC coupling. The larger capacitors are too large for integrated circuit implementation and therefore require external coupling capacitors. Conventional TIA circuits require low value biasing resistors, resulting in implementation of external bias resistors. Conventional TIA circuits provide poor power supply and substrate noise rejection. Furthermore, conventional TIA circuits often present an "under shoot" condition since the output signal is always in one direction (a single ended output signal).